powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Goldenrod
Goldenrod was a golden Cyborg who was also the son of Zeltrax. He served as the (sort of) titular main antagonist in the episode "Golden Boy." Biography Goldenrod was Zeltrax's son and was created from his DNA by accident when Zeltrax used the Geno-Randomizer on himself after the failure of Dysotron. There is no physical proof of the two being related besides this incident. Goldenrod was sent to take out Tommy Oliver but proved unsuccessful. Goldenrod attacked Tommy and Trent in the car. But the other Rangers showed up and stopped him. Golden Rod then returned to his father. Zeltrax used the Geno-Randomizer to make Goldenrod stronger and the two attacked City Hall. He fought against the Power Rangers again, battling Conner and easily outmatching him, and even grew to an enormous size, succeeding in taking down the Thundersaurus Megazord. Eventually, he was destroyed by the Black Dino Ranger's Brachio Staff Fire Strike after being trapped by his Earthquake attack, giving Zeltrax another reason to hate Tommy Oliver. After Zeltrax's destruction by the Power Rangers, it's implied that he and Goldenrod are reunited in the afterlife. Personality Goldenrod is a determined and headstrong individual. He was highly loyal to his father Zeltrax and was shown to genuinely care about him. Golden Rod wanted to help his father Zeltrax and destroy the Power Rangers at all cost. He was also somehow tragic character, as his death was shock for Zeltrax. After the destruction of Zeltrax in the final of the series it's implied that they reunited in the afterlife. Family *Zeltrax: Father Powers And Abilities *'Superhuman Strength-'''Being the "son" of one of the central villains, Goldenrod is a very strong monster as he knocked Conner back with a single swing kick and was able to knock back the Thundersaurus Megazord with a single jump kick to the Tyranno Zord's mouth. *'Superhuman Resistance:' Goldenrod is very resistant to the attacks of the enemies to the point of basically shrugging off a direct hit from Conner's Raptor Cycle and being unfazed by running at high speed into the back of Tommy's jeep and not even grunting at a kick right to the middle from Tommy. *'Hand to Hand Combat-'Goldenrod was easily a match for Tommy in battle and easily overpowered Trent after a surprise tackle attack. *'Super Speed-'Goldenrod can run faster than Tommy's jeep. According to Trent, he was going at "like, 50 miles an hour." **'Super Agility-'Goldenrod was able to defy the laws of physics by bending back onto his feet after being floored by running into Tommy's jeep. *'Superhuman Speed:' Goldenrod can use his speed to reach a car going 50 miles an hour. *'Self-Grow:' Goldenrod can grow without Hydro-Regenerator. He can accomplish this by jumping up and turning into a golden sparkle before arriving in the city giant. Arsenal *'Double Edged Spear-'Goldenrod's main weapon was an enormous spear with a blade on either end of it that he can use in battle. *'Forearm Knives'''-Goldenrod has large yellow knives coming out of his elbows that he can cut and slash his enemies with. Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Goldenrod is voiced by James Gaylyn who is also the voice of Zeltrax . Notes *It is unknown if he had any last words before his death. *Goldenrod is the first monster that has relation to one of the villains. *Goldenrod is the only monster in Dino Thunder to have no offensive abilities since even Dysotron had his capture eye beams. *Because Zeltrax is his father This makes him a Cyborg which means he is the first monster to be half human half machine. *Goldenrod is the 2nd monster shown to to have a "parent." The first was Termitus with Mamamite . **However, he does not have the same distinction as his parent was a main villain as opposed to the monster of the week. *All scenes of Goldenrod human sized are exclusively filmed for America as his counterpart was always displayed as a giant. **The shot of Goldenrod turning giant via that golden energy ball was just him teleporting into battle in the original Sentai episode. *Another difference from Abaranger is that his counterpart fought against Dysotron's counterpart to impress the city and give them a false saviour other than the Abarangers. **The reason this was changed was both because Goldenrod had yet to be created and also because this would make no sense for a villain to attack another. See Also Category:Dino Thunder Category:Mesogog's army Category:Dino Thunder Monsters Category:PR Generals Category:Knight Themed Villains Category:PR Knight themed villains Category:Machine Themed Villains Category:PR Machine Themed Villains Category:Deceased PR Villains